De frente com Nchan
by Nathalis Balinese
Summary: De frente com N-chan apresenta Mascara da Morte como seu convidado XD


Mascara da Morte:  
  
N-chan: estamos aqui, para entrevistar o mais vitaminado, o mais violento de todos os cavaleiros... Mascara da Morte.  
  
M.M.: Eh... Fazer o q. -- to aqui né?  
  
Do nada, aparece um fã qualquer e diz:  
  
"Não... você ta no espaço..."  
  
M.M.: QUEM OUSA ATRAPALHAR O GRANDE CAVALEIRO DE CANCER?  
  
Fã: o Coelhinho da páscoa? ..  
  
M.M: Foi você?? seguindo em direção ao fã, que jah estava desesperado e subindo pela platéia  
  
Fã: T-T nãããão senhor... Não fui eu...  
  
M.M.: SEKI SHI KI MEI KAI HAAAAA. mandando o "infeliz" pro inferno   
  
Fã: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH desaparece  
  
N-chan olha assustada a cena.  
  
N-chan: er... Bem... Continuando... Senhor Mascara da morte, diga-nos... qual é seu verdadeiro nome?  
  
M.M.: -- Carlo...  
  
N-chan: lindo nome...  
  
M.M.: -- obrigado...  
  
N-chan: ()  
  
M.M: Oo#  
  
N-chan: XD  
  
M.M: SEKI SHI KI... direcionando o golpe em N-chan  
  
N-chan: naaaum senhor... se escondendo atrás da cadeira, resmunga -- cada uma que essa equipe me mete...  
  
Equipe de Tamio-sama: hehehehehe todos estão com caras demoníacas  
  
N-chan levanta-se assustada e sentando-se em sua cadeira.  
  
N-chan: Olha aqui senhor Carlo... Não deve usar seus poderes em um programa de auditório...  
  
M.M: -- vc num manda em mim!  
  
N-chan: seu... suspira vamos continuar com a entrevista... "Espero sair viva dessa...".  
  
M.M.: SEM embolações...  
  
N-chan: esta bem... Próxima pergunta... De onde surgiu a idéia de entrar para o santuário?  
  
M.M.: da minha cabeça... --#  
  
N-chan: Oo jura? XD Qual das duas? tirando sarro   
  
M.M.: Primeiro eu tentei pensar com a de bai.... OW SUA BURRA.. e por acaso a de baixo tem cérebro?  
  
N-chan: -- Vai saber... Mas, conte-nos sua historia...  
  
M.M.: Assim que eu nasci, minha mãe me abandonou, então eu fui criado por meus tios, que eram grandes esportistas. Eu era um garoto prodígio... Aos 10 anos já havia sido expulso sete vezes da escola, já tinha experimentado o cigarro, a maconha, e mais milhares de pozinhos que encontramos hoje em dia. platéia horrorizada Tinha manias terríveis de matar meus animais de estimação a pauladas. Foi então que meu tio o Napoleão Sardinha, me mandou pro santuário, pra me tornar um cavaleiro. Dos 13 aos 16 anos eu me converti. Virei um maníaco religioso, nunca faltei às missas, e ai daquele que falasse mal dos deuses, eu espancava ate a pessoa se redimir, apesar de que, muitas vezes eu...  
  
N-chan: eu...  
  
M.M.: começa a chorar desesperadamente EU MAATAAVA....  
  
N-chan: ohhh non fique assim... da um lencinho para M.M.  
  
A platéia começa a chorar junto.  
  
N-chan: "Se continuar assim, esse ano, não faltara água no sertão...". Mas, vamos mudar de assunto. Certo senhor Carlo?  
  
M.M.: snif..Snif... Tudo bem...  
  
N-chan: Próxima pergunta... Senhor Carlo, o senhor já teve namoradas?  
  
M.M.: Namoradas? Ahh sim, namoradas... Tive, algumas...  
  
N-chan: Me conte uma experiência, ao qual o senhor nunca esquecerá em relação a...  
  
M.M.: Uma vez, eu já estava no santuário... Tomei um porre daqueles, e no outro dia, quando eu acordei haviam calcinhas espalhadas pelo meu quarto. Ao olhar direito, haviam 10 garotas caídas no chão totalmente cansadas, e, nuas. Huhuhuhuhu foi um Zeus nos acuda! E foram todas as posições... dizia enquanto se acomodava na cadeira   
  
N-chan: novamente horrorizada Senhor... Eu não me referia a esse tipo de coisa...  
  
M.M.: Ah.. Não? Oo  
  
N-chan: -- Não... "Que cara tarado...".  
  
M.M.: Mas, gatinha...se aproxima dela, enquanto ela se afasta azul de tão assustada que se encontra Que tal assim que terminarmos essa entrevista, eu levar você pra dar uma volta no "outro mundo", ri se é que me entende...  
  
N-chan: Tarado! da um tapa na cara dele   
  
M.M.: ii aieeeh  
  
N-chan: -- Mais uma dessas e eu te boto pra correr daqui!  
  
M.M.:senta comportadinho desculpa...  
  
N-chan: -- continuando com a sessão de perguntas... Que pergunta faria se acaso encontrasse um velhinho em um templo? "Espero que ele responda algo que preste...".  
  
M.M.: AOOOW DOHKO SEU VELHO TARADO, SMURF ASFIXIADO, QUANDO E QUE VAI DEVOLVER AS 200 MOEDAS QUE EU TE EMPRESTEI... SEU BOÇAL ...  
  
N-chan: -- Por Zeus...  
  
M.M.: O que é agora?!?  
  
N-chan: Você é um estranho...  
  
M.M.: minha mãe sempre diz isso...  
  
N-chan: -- vai pro inferno...  
  
M.M.: Gatinha, vamo junto? Eu te mostro o caminho...  
  
N-chan: -- vai sozinho.  
  
M.M.: Ah.. Que isso, não seja tímida.  
  
N-chan: Se pudesse ajudar uma pessoa, como você ajudaria?  
  
M.M.: Da melhor maneira possível...  
  
N-chan: especifique...  
  
M.M.: Ora.. Depende.. Se for uma daquelas enfermeiras peitudas fazendo gestos de seios grandes com as mãos a gente pergunta o que ela tem, e se ela der sopa... HEHEHE... ZAZ! N-chan se assusta A gente faz sexo animal....  
  
N-chan: .. essa eh sua forma de "ajuda"?  
  
M.M.: ou se num a gente mata...  
  
N-chan: OO  
  
M.M.: õô o que? Não fiz nada errado agora...  
  
N-chan: Acho melhor parar de ficar perguntado... Bom, a gente se vê por ai...  
  
M.M.: ei... eu quero deixar uma mensagem...  
  
N-chan: Eh melhor non...  
  
M.M.: ;; por favor... Faça uma ultima pergunta...  
  
N-chan: -- tah bom... O que você me diz sobre o tal "Altarzinho" que você tem no templo de câncer?  
  
M.M.: - meu altar... eh pro Satanás...  
  
N-chan: jura? -- pensei que fosse pro papai Noel...  
  
M.M.: COMO OUSA A DEBOCHAR DO GRANDE SATAN...  
  
neste exato momento aparece o Satan(de DBZ) fazendo sinal de paz e amor atrás do M.M., mas, M.M. vê e o queima com seu cosmo  
  
N-chan: oo  
  
M.M.: --  
  
N-chan: OO  
  
M.M.: --###  
  
N-chan: Agora chega... Vamos acabar por aqui.... Carlo deixe sua mensagem...  
  
M.M.: A gente se vê no inferno, e lembrem-se crianças... Veneno de rato ajuda a ter uma morte mais lenta e dolorosa...  
  
Fim!  
  
-- fic idiota???  
  
eu sei....eu sei...  
  
11-03-004 


End file.
